A New Beginning
by Naughtygirl271
Summary: A new player comes in town and Max ain t too happy about it. Once she realizes who the mysterious guest is, the world as she knows it will not be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm smiling…

She wanted to reach out and slap the shit out of the lanky boy who was eyeing her ass like there was no tomorrow. She sighed, long and hard trying to get rid of the bristling anger she felt brewing inside. _A lot of that to go around these days, _she thought; her forehead scrunching in a frown. Said anger was beginning to make its presence known again as the thought of being angry angered her more.

_So you're angry because you're angry_ A voice echoed in her head.

'I know I'm confusing even me' she agreed with the voice and then shook her head 'Whoa, did I just talk to myself?'

'_You know you did, sweetheart; no use denying it either' the voice offered helpfully._

'Whatever, you need to shut up. Not a word' she bristled.

'_But...' _

'I said not a word, if as much as I hear an I, I'll put you in a world of eternal pain'

'_I…'_

'What the hell did I just say'

'_You're no fun' the voice whined._

In less than five minutes, she shook her head not once but twice and fortunately she didn't draw any unneeded attention. Attention was last thing she needed right now, considering the state of the world. In 2020, attention meant serious trouble and she was trying to stay away from it, trying being the key word here. From a young age she was a magnet for trouble, whether accidental or on purpose she drew them like the flames draws moths.

She sighed as she neared the club, finally finding something to look forward to. Even though it was located in the bad parts of the town, it managed to draw quite the crowd; the same crowd that occupied all the space in the two-story building.

"Hey Phil, What's happening man?" she teased, her red painted lips curving in her trademark smirk.

Phil, a Six foot man turned toward her voice, his stony face breaking into a grin as he caught sight of her. However that grin turned into loud laugh as all men standing in line turned their heads instantly when they heard her voice.

She knew she looked good. Who was she kidding she looked down right gorgeous, but that was a given considering who she was. Her black leather rode low on her waist, hugging her hips lovingly; exposing the tattoo on the small of her back. Her hand reached and messed with her curly dark locks that reached the top of her shoulder and trailed it down her neck down her thin-strapped white cotton blouse. Her hand grabbed the collar of her leather jacket and raised it to cover her neck.

Phil was motioning for her to enter already, and she walked putting an extra sway to her hips, teasing and taunting them with what they couldn't have. They can look but never ever touch.

Her eyes scanned the crowd as soon she set foot in the building, taking in the entire scene around her. She inhaled and smiled the smell of alcohol and smoke making her day.

She made her way to the bar, pushing through several people. She could tell that Martin, the bartender was having a hard time juggling orders from customers. He caught her eye, and she rolled them as she fell for his pleading puppy-eyed stare begging her to help him.

She slipped her jacket off and joined him behind the counter, sending death glares in his direction.

"I'd like to have my drink this century, man" someone yelled.

"Could you be any slower?" another joined him.

She sighed "Let's do this bitch"

Three hours latter:

She took a sip from her whisky, eyes fixed on the dance floor. Bodies were withering, grinding against each other, moving to the beat of the song. On her perch from the second floor, she had a whole view on the first floor.

"What a pretty little thing like you doing alone?" a smooth voice whispered from behind her.

She turned, her eyes flashing in irritation at being interrupted in her alone time. When she gave no indication that she would answer, he moved to stand next to her; looking at the dance floor like she had been doing.

"Saw you at the bar, been working here long?" he asked as he turned to face her and she finally saw him.

He was hot with a capital H. Literally the man was just good enough to eat. Dark hair led down to a dazzling set of eyes, dark brown that was lit with mischief and mystery. A straight nose, not too big and not too small either just the perfect size, her eyes continued down to reach his lips that were turning into a sensual smirk. His black t-shirt stretched across his chest and it looked more like a second skin rather than clothes.

"You new in town?" she asked with a smooth voice, trying hard to suppress the urge to jump the guy and fuck his brain out.

"And why you ask?" he voice was like silk, as he tried to restrain himself from taking her against the nearest wall.

"Haven't seen you here before is all" _God... he's perfect._

"Just passing through." He was vague in his answer.

"I suppose can I buy you a drink has been said a thousand times to you tonight?" he joked.

"I'll tell you what, surprisingly, hasn't been said yet to me tonight and I will say to you. Wanna Fuck?"

He was surprised, it took him a moment to comprehend what she had said but he quickly gave her a devilish grin and leaned into her, "Nothing I would rather do."

Two minutes latter:

The driver acknowledged the request and took off; she sat up on her knees then crossed them over this dark brown-haired masterpiece of a man, straddling him. She touched his chest, "You're gorgeous." She kissed him deeply, savoring his flavor, enjoying the fullness of his lips, the texture of his tongue. He cupped her head, taking pleasure in her kisses and responding with his own demanding insistence. He smiled then pressed her into a consuming kiss, robbing her of breath temporarily. When he pulled back he asked, "What is your name?"

She kissed his face, his eyes, "Now why do we have to go there? Let's just enjoy this now."

"I want to know the name I intend to shout out in the throes of pure ecstasy. Now what is it?" he asked resolutely.

"Lisa" she rasped out between kisses, between tactile explorations of his body.

"Biggs" he moaned as he moved away from her mouth and suckled on the pulse point of her neck.

"Any reason why this particular name? You're not like the huge bouncy guy who named himself Tiny" her breath hitched as he continued to feast on her neck.

"Baby, nothing about me is tiny" he assured her as a warm liquid heat traveled through her veins at his words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This should scare you

She sighed as she flicked through the channels in boredom, nothing decent was on so she was forced to sit and wait. Last night had been amazing, downright earth-shattering, he gave as well as he got and even more; his stamina enabled them to spend the late part of last night into the early morning in a physical bliss. When his stomach growled loudly, he grinned sheepishly and went to buy them something to eat and here she was waiting for him.

Her hand stilled midair, eyes opening with surprise and disbelief; she raised the volume of the TV and listened:

_CHANNEL EIGHT ANCHORWOMAN: "It's been six days since the brutal attack on police officers at the hands of the so-called 'transgenic'... "_

She clicked again

_CHANNEL SIX ANCHORMAN: Police officials are still refusing to comment on the shocking footage, exhibiting...  
_

"Oh… this is bad… this is so, so very bad" she muttered.

"What is bad?" asked Biggs as he locked the door behind him, dumping their late breakfast at the bed.

"This" as she pointed at the TV

_  
" Yesterday the attorney for the officers addressed the media at a press conference._

ATTORNEY: As soon as we find the parties responsible for unleashing these transgenics, we'll be seeking damages in the tens of millions."

Biggs grabbed the remote and clicked on the remote, shutting off the TV.

"Why were you saying 'this is bad'? Do you even know what is a transgenic?" he asked as he unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite.

"C'mon Biggs, we all know what Manticore was really about. Mixing human DNA with different animals to create the perfect solider. Well looks to me the early experiments weren't so successful" she took a sip of her coffee and looked at him. He seemed nervous, on edge as if waiting for the other shoe to drop in anytime now.

"How come you know so much about Manticore?" he asked, shoulders tense and eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Through the guy that interrupt my favorite scene in every god-damn movie. Eyes Only. You know he was the first to expose the location of Manticore and conveniently a children hospital burned down at the exact same time. Me thinks the children hospital was just a coverage for Manticore." She said the last part in a shrug as if unsure of her theory.

"Eyes Only?" he questioned puzzled.

"Yeah, some guy with a hero complex; trying to save the world by exposing bad people to the public or whatever. Whenever the urge hits him, he makes his statement through a cable hack, the same hack that will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and according to him and I quote 'and it is the only free voice left in this city'. Like we give a shit" she tossed her sandwich wrapper in the waste bin and stood to face him.

"So what are you? X4, X5?" she didn't notice but her tone hardened like her eyes, her whole posture screamed authority.

"X5-511, Ma`m" he stood straighter, eyes emotionless; staring blankly at an imaginary spot past her shoulder.

"Why in the hell you would call me Ma`m?" she question flabbergasted.

"You outrank me, Ma`m" still the same blank mask.

She sighed "At ease, solider" and with that his shoulders relaxed, his eyes returning normal; full of life and mischief.

"You said last night you were passing through, any particular destination in mind?" she asked him as she opened the faucet to wash her hands, her voice dimming slightly from where he stood.

"Seattle, Ma`m. But now there is a superior officer here, I'll wait for your orders and follow you." He still stood tall but far more relaxed than earlier.

"Follow me?" she asked stupidly.

"You ranked at the top of the Chain of Command back in Manticore. You are an Alpha ma`m, it is my job to follow your orders"

"An Alpha? Believe me Biggs I ain`t one" she sighed.

"Ma`m?"

"I am an 09-er, Biggs a traitor. The ones you were taught to loathe." She explained.

"With all do respect Ma`m. You used to be an 09-er, and Renfro declared you fit for duty 8 years ago. You are one of us and will remain so" he said with much conviction._ So she was the one that was captured and returned home to us, didn't recognize her. _he thought. _How could you when all you saw of her back at Manticore was her back and all you heard was rumors_, a voice suspiciously coming from inside his head, said.

"Where is your CO? Aren't you suppose to follow him?" she waited for his answer.

"He was on a retrieval mission outside the compound when the fire started and I haven't heard anything from him."

"Your unit?"

"Three of us didn't make it, two were on a deep cover mission and I don't know about the rest" his eyes shone with sadness.

"So why Seattle?" she laced her boots and stood to face him again.

"I got word that it's transgenic center over there, so I am heading there to check it out" he looked puzzled as why she was dressed.

"Let's make a couple of things clear. Under no circumstances, you don't call me ma`m. To anyone but us we act normal and stop looking at my ass" she said and he had the decency to blush.

"So we are going?" he asked hopeful.

"Let's head out early, buy us a couple more hours" she headed toward the door and turned to look back at him "Hey Biggs"

"Yeah?"

"Name's Vada"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Long Day Journey.

She stretched her hand inside the window slowly and quietly hoping not to disturb the sleeping man. She smiled at the picture he represented while asleep, his mouth was slightly open, forehead smooth; no sign of frowning. A small noise escaped him; a snore filled the car. Her hand reached the steering wheel and pressed hard and fast on the horn, making the once asleep man jump in his seat, head hitting the low ceiling of their stolen car.

She laughed a real chuckle at the sight. He glared and glowered at her and man if looks can kill she would be six-feet under.

"This is so not cool" he grumbled in annoyance at her.

"Here, I am sure this will make it better" she handed him a small plastic bag and he opened it. He inhaled loudly and sighed in pleasure.

He turned toward her "I think I love you"

"Now don't go overboard. We still have one hour until we reach Seattle, I am sure you'll find a way to make it up to me." Her tone teasing as she put the car in gear and drove off.

Meanwhile, At Joshua's house:

Max turned the TV on since she wandered into the house and found no one. A Channel Three reporter was standing next to some guys.

_REPORTER: I'm standing with the young man who phoned the police. Tell us what happened._

GUY: We chased it out of our neighborhood last night. We caught up with it again this morning. The thing attacked us for no reason.

REPORTER: The police aren't confirming this, but we've heard rumors about a girl.

GUY: Annie. She's from our neighborhood. It took her down to the sewer.  
  
_REPORTER: I'm sorry, are you saying the creature abducted a girl from your neighborhood?_

GUY: Yeah. It took her down to the sewer. We tried to stop it, but...

REPORTER: And there you have it. The creature kidnapped a young woman--

THIRD GUY: Blind, too.

REPORTER: Correction, a young blind woman.

With that Max ran off the house her main thought was to Joshua and get him out of the jam he was stuck in.

One hour later:

"What the hell is going on?" Biggs questioned as they stumbled across quite the crowd.

"Beats me. But whatever it is, it ain`t good." She said as she cranked her head out of the window to get a better look.

"Hey Officer Darren" she said after she read his nametag "What seems to be the problem here?" she asked a formally dressed cop who walked by their car.

His attention focused on the crowd he answered her "Some freak kidnapped a young blind woman and took her down to the sewers. The police is searching every god-damn tunnel to find them."

"A freak?" asked Biggs joining the conversation.

"Yeah, a freak. Like the one that attacked the sector cops not long ago, but this one seemed more like a dog-man. So stay away from here unless you want to watch."

"Thanks." They both said as the officer left.

She turned to face Biggs "This has disaster written all over it"

He rolled his shoulders "Yeah, what do we do now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You're not that good

She had sent Biggs to look around the area, and to keep in contact via cell phones. She found herself at ground zero, where a temporary command was established by the police. At least there was more than 16 armed police personal armed with heavy firepower enough to subdue the so-called freak.

What appeared to be the person in charge, was saying something to the troops surrounding him and pointing toward an open laptop. _What harm can a little eavesdropping do? _She thought and unbeknown to her another girl she once knew was doing the exact same thing.

_Cop: The thing dragged the girl underground here. Now, it can't have gotten too far. Carson, get on the horn to the DWP and have 'em close the sluice gates here, here, and here. I want men posted at every entrance to the sewer, every manhole within four square miles. Nobody gets in or out. We're gonna trap this thing down there, and deploy from the perimeter. We search every tunnel, every nook and cranny, until we flush it back to this position for the takedown._

ANOTHER COP: What about the girl?

FIRST COP: We assume she's alive until we know otherwise. Her safety is our top priority. All right, gentlemen, we got jobs to do. Let's get to 'em.

Both girls walked away from the crowd with a purpose to her every step, making sure this doesn't end badly for anyone involved.

An Hour latter:

Vada grunted as she lifted herself from the sewer entrance. She was tired, grumpy and she felt she was going to puke her guts out. The sewers were disgusting with a capital D and on top of that she hadn't found any trace of the transhuman or the blind girl.

She looked up and found Biggs leaning against an old car, the policeman assigned to this position, unconscious at his feet.

"Any luck?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Nada." She answered exhaustion evident in her tune.

Awkwardly, Biggs patted her back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"I'm going to head back to where they sit-up their mobile command and see what did they find. You look like you could use the sleep, why don't you head out to a motel and book us a room huh?" she told him after a minute of silence.

"Is that an order?" he teased.

"Do you want it to be?" she said in the same tune he used with a hint of 'don't even bother to argue'.

"Fine, fine I'll go. Keep me updated, ok?" he gave in.

"Sure, now go" she waved as he disappeared from sight.

Vada looked around in shock, when it was only no more than fifty people or so; now the place was packed with what appeared to be hundreds of people. Some were watching, others selling t-shirt with police's sketch of the transhuman. Even one was selling Fudgy Buddy ice-cream cones.

She made her way through the people to where she stood not long ago and looked at the police force, they were surrounding their leader; heads down looking at the same laptop screen, a dark –haired policeman grabbed his radio and listened and so did she.

_Tunnels J-6 and J-12 are secure.  
_  
_Second Cop: That's the last of them.  
_  
_First Cop: There's no way it could've gotten out. Just no way. (Into a radio) All units return to your initial deployment points. We're searching the area again._

_Where the hell could it have gone? _She thought puzzled. Her call phone rang; the number displayed indicated it was Biggs. She flipped it open, put it to her ear and started to walk. Her leather jacket clutched in her hand, walking with a long-sleeved white blouse.

"_Anything new?" his voice tired._

"Nothing changed in the last 15 minutes since you left." Her tune was sarcastic as ever.

"_I worry" he explained._

"I know. And no, nothing new" she sighed and continued to walk through the throngs of people. Her shoulder snapped to the right and she hissed as her week-old bullet wounded shifted. She looked up at the guy who bumped into her "Watch it" she growled.

"_What is it?" Biggs asked._

"Sorry." The guy lowered his hood and his face looked sincere in his apology. His green eyes shifted toward her shoulder and he could see a red stain forming at her white blouse, from where his shoulder met hers in a non-gentle way.

"You're bleeding" his hand automatically reaching to inspect the wound. Instinctively, her hand caught his mid-air, stilling it with her strong grip; perhaps too strong for what appeared to be an ordinary human girl. But she was far from human and she didn't like to be touched by ordinaries.

"Don't fucking touch me" she gritted through her clenched teeth.

"_Bleeding? What happened? Get your hands of her you sonofabitch" Biggs voice rang loudly through the phone._

She shrugged her jacket on and left the man standing; mouth agape in shock.

"Biggs, nothing wrong. Just some idiot bumped into my shoulder not too gently I might add and he might have opened my bullet wound" she tried to reassure him she was fine.

"Look the cops searched every tunnel known to man and haven't found anything so I am thinking that we leave this to the cops and concentrate on finding the promise land for us freaks"

"_Already ahead of you. It's Terminal City. There's a biochemical accident in sector seven. It's a fenced-in area.  
_  
"But people usually go there when they've got nowhere to go and nothing to lose."

_"Like Transhumans."_

"Worth looking into. Tomorrow we'll start looking for a job and then head out to Terminal City"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Are You Sure About This?

"Are you sure about this?" His voice full of doubt as he stared at the sign above the building.

"Any better ideas?" her voice mocking.

"Well…umm. No, but who names a messenger delivery centre 'Jam Pony'?" he tried to explain.

"Who cares about the name? This is the only place I managed to find that doesn't ask questions like 'what you used to do before deciding to join us'. And somehow saying you're a genetically empowered killing machine won't win us a job, and we need the cash." Vada said as she parked her ride against the said building, securing it with an iron chain. Her ride being a red slick ninja; she managed to score.

Messengers were filling the building, some entering others heading out. They stuck out like a sore thumb among the others, and it was true; they looked more of a run-way models than ordinary people.

Vada headed to what she hoped was the main desk, with Biggs following her close by.

An ordinary looking male turned around and faced them, his glasses perched high up his nose.

"Welcome to Jam Pony. How can I help you?" he asked looking at her and then Biggs, perhaps lingering more on the hot male transgenic.

_Here goes nothing,_ she thought. Her red-blood painted lips turned into a sensual line, enchanting their fullness. Her hand touched his, where it was laying on the main desk. She looked at him, eyes roaming his face as if to memorize it. _As if._

"Me and friend here, we were wondering if you have a job opening here at this fine establishment of yours. You see, we are new in town and we asked around, people told us to seek Jam Pony and here we are." Her voice was husky and soft.

As if he was caught under a love spell, Normal reached without turning around into a pile of paper.

"Here are two application forms, fill `em and I'll get you the sector pass you need. You start working now, just grab a bicycle and you'll be on your way. I'll pair you up with one of my messengers here to show you the ropes, here are your key to your locker and welcome to Jam Pony" he said all in one breath.

"Sketchy, Cindy. NOW" his voice loud voice caused Vada and Biggs to cringe as it assaulted their sensitive ears.

"No need to bellow Normal" a surfer looking guy came into view following him an attractive looking African woman.

"You" Normal pointed at Biggs "With Sketchy over here"

"And yo` fine ass will be with OC, boo" said the African woman, Cindy.

"OC?" Vada asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Original Cindy" she clarified.

"Catchy" was all Vada had to say.

She turned around to Biggs, who already filled his form and was ready to join Sketchy on his run "Be careful out there and keep in contact with me every two hours, so I don't worry my ass off `bout you" she said as she raised the collar of his jacket to cover his barcode "We'll go laser `em off after work"

"You two, all what you said" Biggs grinned cheekily at her.

She turned around to OC, who was looking at her with interest.

"What?" she was uncomfortable under the other woman intense gaze.

"Damn my luck"

"Huh?" now Vada was confused.

"Just when I figured there's some action OC might have for da night, yo` straight ass turn to dat hot boy you came with. He's your squeeze?" asked OC.

"You know how it is, you spend a night with a man and it's all fire work and birds singing over the rainbow. And then it's more comfortable being friends" she clicked off the pen and stood to give Normal her form.

"That was deep, suga." OC said as she made her way out of the building, Vada hot on her heels.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Family Reunion

The locker door shook slightly at having been slammed non too gently by Biggs. His eyes scanning the building once again hoping to find Vada; who had yet to return from her run with OC. His eyes narrowed as he spotted OC sitting on the benches near her locker with another dark-haired girl eating their lunch.

Worry settled in the pit of his stomach as he headed towards them, not spotting his friend with them. Shock filled him and his feet glued themselves to the ground refusing to move as he saw him.

Him being his CO, X5-494. His friend since he could walk, the closest thing he had to a brother; was joining OC and her friend in their lunch.

Vada momentarily forgotten, he closed the distance between himself and his friend, enveloping him in a tight hug; a sigh of relief escaping him at finding his friend at last.

It took Alec less than a second to recognize the person hugging him, and when he did his armed tightened around the other man strongly a matching sigh leaving his lips at having his best friend safe.

"You two know each other?" it was OC that broke the silence and the hug.

Alec drew back but still left his right arm around Biggs and turned toward the women and made the introductions.

"Max, OC this is Biggs, Biggs these are the girls" his voice rang through the room happily.

"Yeah I know, I've met him already, came with a fine suga. Where do you know each other" OC voiced the obvious.

"He was in my unit back _home_." He stressed the word home.

Suddenly Biggs grabbed OC, his hand circling her arm gently, worry evident on his face "The girl that was with me, she went on a run with you earlier, Where is she OC?" his eyes pleading hers.

"She said the she had an errand to run, that she'd be back after lunch. Is everything aight?" she questioned; even though she just met the girl recently she liked her a lot. Girl had spunk.

"I don't know, she isn't returning any of my calls and I'm worried that she is in a jam." He glanced at his friend and then back at OC.

"You thinks she's in trouble?" his friend asked.

"I don't think she's in trouble, I know she is in one. Girl attracts more trouble than the two of us combined and that's a lot, man"

"Alec." Alec said.

"Nice name, man."

"The girl that came with you is she a transgenic too?" asked Max, who spoke up for the first time.

Biggs looked at her suspiciously and then something in his head clicked, this was the infamous 452 the one the busted them all out of dear `ol Manticore.

"Yeah, an X5 I met while heading here." he decided telling her, since Alec appeared to know her and his friend is a scary good judge of character.

"I know her?" it was Alec who asked this time.

"She's the one brought in back in 2012, the CO of Unit 3. They relocated to our facility last year, but I don't think you met her, you were in Psy-Ops at that time" he cringed whenever he thought of Psy-ops; they caused him, all of them a great deal of harm.

"Oh yeah, I heard about her from the guards. She's and I quote 'the best of these freaky kids'." Alec nodded and turned to Max "She was one of your sisters, escaped with you back in `09"

"Who?" came the small soft question from Max.

"I think it was 546" he turned to Biggs for confirmation.

"Vada" Max and Biggs said together.

The ringing of a phone cut-off the conversation, Biggs looked at the screen and the name _Vada_ was flashing repeatedly.

"It's her" he flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear, Max and Alec leaning in to hear what's going on.

"_Why the hell haven't you answered your fucking phone Biggs?" came the loud angry voice across the phone._

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked anger and worry lasing his voice.

"_I have been calling you non-stop for fifteen minutes, what took you so long?" the voice only got higher in volume and intense with anger._

"No sweetheart, _I _was the one calling you non-stop for the last fifteen minutes, why the hell didn't _you _answer?"

"_I said I was calling you for fuck-sake" her voice was irritated._

"Now is not the time for that, where in earth are you?" he asked as he waited for her answer.

"_I am somewhere around sect- get the hell out of my way. Move it grandpa" her voice hurried as she seemed to be running really fast._

"Vada, what's going on, where are you?" His voice rang across the room and Alec motioned him toward the back away from prying eyes and ears.

Alec heard it as clear as if he had been standing there when the shot was fired followed by more.

"VADA" screamed Biggs into the phone as silence greeted him at the end of the line.

_A pain filled moan carried across the phone, as Vada struggled to sit up aware of the stinging pain in her side. "Sonofabitch that was my favorite shirt" came her muttered replay._

"Are you ok? Where are you I'll come pick you up" His voice filled with relief as he heard her voice.

"_I am north-east of sector 3, near the bus station and Biggs" her voice strong._

"Yeah" he said while putting on his jacket, Alec and Max following slowly behind him.

"_Come alone. That's an order" her voice left no room for discussion and she closed the phone._

He closed of his cell and turned toward Alec and Max, apology written across his face "I'm sorry guys, I have to go alone. I'll tell you how it went" and headed toward the door.

"Hay Biggs, come later by Crash and bring her along, I'd like to meet her" Max's voice left no room for argument and Biggs nodded and left his friends behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :

This is more Fun than I thought.

Crash was dim, noisy and smoky, which only made it all the more likable as far as Alec was concerned. In addition to these 'outstanding' features it was run-down and frequented by the kind of customers who displayed an obvious dislike for 'questions' in general. All of which suited Alec just fine.

The 'colorful' reputations of the sleazy regulars provided enough concealment for him to hide in plain sight…and also supplied him with the right contacts for the kind of work that required somebody with his special talents and skills. The perfect symbiotic relationship – a kind of 'you scratch my back, and I'll scratch out yours' just not in the literal sense...

Alec bent over his drink at the bar counter – quietly and discreetly inspecting the room. He'd already checked the closest entry and exist points to the room, planned primary and secondary escape routes in the event of any trouble, and scanned each of the current room occupants for a threat and risk assessment…and he'd only been there long enough to order one drink.

_You can take the soldier out of Manticore…but you can't take Manticore out of the soldier…_he thought. Satisfied that there was no current threat, he allowed himself to relax a little and enjoy his drink.

Alec swirled the amber liquid in the glass, watching the dim light refract in the fluid, casting different patterns of light across its surface.

His trance was broken by the noise of a nasty but short-lived fight at one of the nearby pool tables. He quietly studied the situation, which apparently was a pool game gone 'wrong'. Three rough and extremely large bikers had been playing against another set of nasty characters, and the stakes of the game had gone considerably high, with a large pot of money sitting on the corner of the table.

With a practiced eye he could understand 'why' they might be less than pleased with the outcome of the game. It had been a clear 'set-up' – their slimy counterparts were obvious 'pool sharks'.

"You cheated you dipshit.. Me and my friends aint no fools to try to play us like that, get where I am going?" one of the huge bikers said.

"You snooze, you lose. You play, you pay. Now me and my buddy will take the money and we'll leave and nobody will bother us." a scruffy looking man said as his 'buddy' stood behind him, supporting him. The sound of gun being cocked drew the attention of the bikers. Since the men before them neither had a gun, they had to have a third party with them; concealed by the crowd which meant that one of them will be hit if they tried anything. With an angry huff the bikers threw their pool cues onto the table and turned, pushing their way back out through the crowd.

At the other side of the bar, Vada was bored out of her mind, since Biggs had told her to beat him to this bar called 'Crash'. She shifted in her seat to try to ease the burning feeling in her side, the bullet she took this afternoon didn't penetrate, rather nicked her side and left a burning mark on her side.

_That was the second time this week that I get shot, it's becoming a routine, she thought. _

She surveyed the dim bar once again, and from where she was sitting she had a complete view of the entire floor. Since she set foot in here, she took notice of all the entry points and exits and now she had two plans of escape if things went sideways, which these days had a tendency to go anyway.

She smiled as she saw the three bikers, who had lost the pool game earlier pass her table in the back, huffing and sulking like little boys.

"So…no other takers I'm guessing?" a voice caught her attention, and Vada smiled, a giddy feeling forming in her at the thought of having fun and earning more cash.

At the pool table:

He extended his hand to collect their winnings from the end of the table.

A smooth voice carried across the noise of the bar halting the progress of his hand above the rather large pile of money.

"I'll play you…"

The owner of the voice rose from her discrete position at a small table well concealed in the darkness, behind some booths, and by the press of bodies standing just in front. She moved with a agile grace towards the pool table into the light.

Alec felt a chill pass through his body. Either he was getting careless (and he doubted that) or she was just **very** good at being subtle, because he couldn't recall seeing her when he had conducted his initial surveillance…and she was **not** the kind of woman that anyone forgot easily.

The beauty of her face was startling, like some godly being had reached down and cast life into this woman. Her face was heart-shaped, her skin pale contrasting starkly with the darkness of her dark jaw length hair. A wide mouth, with large full lips beneath high cheekbones, and the most amazing dark gray eyes.

Her black leather pants seemed to suggest she'd been sewn into them, which judging from their snug fit probably wasn't far from the truth. Her blood red shirt stretched across her chest, emphasizing her full breasts; stopping below her bellybutton, teasing anyone with the small expanse of skin where her shirt didn't meet her pants.

These features alone would have left any man with even half a pulse drooling and panting, but this wasn't what drew his attention. As she stalked gracefully across to the other men, he felt an uncanny resonance pass through him. He could feel the hairs rise on the back of his neck in a hypersensitive response.

Alec couldn't take his eyes from her, and he felt an unmistakable feeling that he knew her, but he couldn't quite place it. There was a strange familiarity in the way she moved.

She carried herself with an elegant assuredness - every action, each simple step, displaying a deliberate movement. It was pure Manticore - and at the same time it was more than that.

Back in the facility Manticore technique had changed over the years, and he now recognized that the way this woman moved hinted at a much earlier era. That's when it hit him - it was the same physical signature that the 09-ers had learnt all those years ago as children.

There was only one explanation for why this woman moved the way she did…and it stemmed from a single night many years before. A night when a small group of children, had fled across a frozen landscape after breaching one of the toughest military installations in the country, to then scatter into the night. His dead twin had been one of those kids…and judging by the way she carried herself, so had this woman.

But he thought back to her posture, the way she held herself, `09 as well as the same movement he, himself had learned after the escape of Unit 2. She had to be one of Max's sisters, and since there were only two captures of female escapee in all of Manticore`s facilities beside Max herself. This had to be the famous 546 everyone raved about.

Alec placed his glass on the wooden bar top and settled back into the stool he was on.

Now this could get interesting…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Pool Shark

''What's the matter?" The husky tune of her voice carried across the crowd. She stuck out her bottom lip and frowned in fake concern. "Scared of a real challenge are we?"

Snickers and disdainful laughter spread across the crowd of onlookers, in enjoyment at her goading.

Alec casually glanced around. Judging by the increased number of casual observers starting to gather around the table, apparently he wasn't the only one who felt that the situation was about to become interesting. Turning back to focus on the three people at the centre of interest he waited with a sense of anticipation.

Both men reddened slightly, embarrassed by her statement. The shorter man experienced a rush of grumpiness because her challenge had hit the nail on the head. It was always easier to "play" somebody out of their money if they weren't expecting the professional level of game he and his partner were capable of playing. The method of operation guaranteed a good return on investment, but the golden rule was to never play against anybody who knew the "playbook". Like a punch line in a joke, it only worked if the "target" didn't see it coming.

This clearly wasn't the case now. Thanks to the argument with their last fools, this woman and almost everyone else in the bar, now knew how they functioned, and therefore rendering any chance of making more cash impossible. Plus she looked like she could handle a pool cue. This was all the more reason to turn her dare down. The slimy conman made his decision…a fake smile spread across his thin face, exposing a number of missing teeth.

"Not at all…I just think this game might a little too rich for the…_lady_." His chosen tone clearly indicating his belief that she was anything but one.

A dangerous stillness seemed to envelope Vada, and her eyes narrowed slightly at the insult.

The corner of Alec's mouth quirked with amusement, as he noted the flash of anger in her eyes, and the slight stiffness in her features as she fought to control her reaction. He glanced across at the hustler.

Big mistake buddy…big mistake

Vada just stared silently at the two men on the other side of the pool table. She noted the triumphant grin on the smaller one's face as he savored his insult, and the poorly contained glee of his taller companion as he leered at her toothily.

Fixing them in her gray gaze, her right eyebrow arched upwards as if in silent contemplation. A smile began to slowly spread across her full lips. The expression transformed her face into a picture of cheerfulness, but it never extended to her cold eyes…and the grins began to fade from the faces of the two men, as they felt the beginnings of uncertainty.

Her smile widened as she slowly reached up and down the front of her shirt. Every man in the bar gawked, their eyes transfixed by the simple movement, attached by the journey of her hand. Alec could have sworn that he heard a combined gulp echo across the room.

After some investigating between her generous cleavage, she withdrew her hand with the same intentional movement, clasping a large bundle of notes in between her fingers.

She held the curled bundle of money up for everyone to see, and then wriggled it pointedly at the short man in silent challenge, before placing it on the edge of the table, on top of the other money.

"I'd say this Lady has it covered…so are you ready to play with the grown ups?"

A bead of sweat appeared on the man's forehead and ran down the side of his face. The two men exchanged a "stare". His eyes large with exhilaration, the taller guy nodded his head in encouragement. The smaller man again stared at the large collection of money - his hunger obviously warring with his natural sneakiness and instincts. The greed won out in the end.

His eyes slid across to the small leather clad woman and he slowly bobbed his head in agreement.

"Double or nothing…"

Vada smiled at his approval, and then reached out to pick up the nearest pool cue from the table. Testing it for straightness and weight, she ran her fingers up the length of the stick. Staring pointedly at the man she caressed the wood suggestively, and her wide mouth opened in a wild grin. A low wolf whistle came from one of the appreciative onlookers.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you…too much."

The man felt his mouth go dry, as he experienced the distinct feeling of being in "over his head.

He stared at the table in disbelief. This can't be happening

The only pool balls remaining on the pool table were his. Not only had she managed to clear the table in record speed, he was still reeling at some of the "impossible" shots she'd made with casual ease.

He turned his head to stare in shocked humiliation at his partner – only to find his buddy staring at the table with the same dumbfounded expression on his face.

He felt a horrible pressure in his chest, as a panicked feeling washed over him. For a terrible moment he thought he couldn't breathe and then he gulped in a mouthful of air. He tried to recall how it had come to this.

He and his partner had agreed that he'd be the best opponent against her. Both he and the woman had called for the "break" toss, naturally thanks to his luck he'd won the toss.

With well-practiced ease he'd taken the first three shots, and felt like he was settling into his usual pattern, and that's when it had happened. He'd lost a shot. A single shot…

It gave her an opportunity to begin playing. Which he hadn't primarily been worried about, figuring she'd eventually miss a shot, and he'd get control again. He'd been wrong…so wrong.

She moved around the table. The tapping click of her first ball striking against another, pushing it into the pocket, followed quickly by another, and then another. She held the stick up surveying the table and the balls. She lowered the stick - two more balls flew into the pockets. Finding her next target, she lifted the stick again and moved around the table. Leaning down she lined up the mark in her eye, and then looked up to smile sweetly at the men. Not even bothering to watch as she took the shot.

She pouted her lips and blew a kiss in their direction and with a nonchalant yet professional poise she set about clearing the remaining ball off the table in breathtaking speed, and the two men could only stare in mute disbelief.

Alec laughed to himself as he watched their faces. Their dumbfounded shock was priceless. He felt like applauding her display, although there had been no surprise at the likely outcome. No ordinary human could beat the superior skills of an X5 at pool.

Don't feel so bad guys – you've just been beaten by a genetic freak

She stood on the other side of the table, waiting for the realization to sink in for the two hustlers. Her chin length dark brown hair covered half of her face as she coolly surveyed the table.

Obviously figuring she'd given it enough time she began to move towards the cash. "Well now, it's been a luxury - thanks guys. I think I'll be going now…"

The action seemed to break the stunned daze of her opponent. He lifted his eyes from the table and his face hardened with resolve.

"Actually I don't believe you will be…going, that is. You play a nice game, but my partners and I will be the ones who say how it will play out now."

Taking his cue from his partners' words, the taller guy grinned evilly and nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Don't Play With Stranger

An uneasy silence pervaded the air as the crowd sensed the impending conflict. Alec felt his body tense in anticipation, and he shifted slightly in his seat, in readiness to assist if need be.

"Me and my buddy here are going to collect our money, while a friend of ours," at this the click of a gun was noticeable, their hidden companion again fulfilling their role, "ensures that you don't try anything stupid. It would be a real pity if something nasty were to happen to a pretty face like yours…"

Vada appeared unfazed by his words. She stood quietly opposite, the pool cue held across the front of her thighs, and her gray eyes watching them from across the table. A curious wisp of a smile flickered across her lips.

"I don't want to hurt you guys".

A snigger filled the room "You talk big game, sweetheart for someone so tiny"

Suddenly, with incredible speed Vada kicked out at the corner of the table, her foot making direct contact with the bottom of the table pouch, sending pool balls rocketing up into the air.

The two men, looked up distracted by the flying pool balls into the air, giving her the opening she needed much like what they did in the game earlier, but the result will defiantly be different; instead of losing just the big cash, they will lose their dignity as well.

It all went down in a couple of seconds. Vada struck out to the nearest man to her, her foot catching him under the chin, causing his head to snap up from the force of the blow. Before he could recover, she used him as a pole; hands on his shoulder she lifted herself with a unique grace; displaying a great gymnastic ability, and swung herself around him; her legs entwined mid-air and found their target. The back of the other hustler; the power behind her kick sending him several feet from where he was originally standing; knocking into a metal table. Losing consciousness two seconds after.

Before the man she was holding on to could catch her legs, she swung them back toward her. She untangled her legs and hooked them below his knees, his legs would automatically will part to make her lose her balance and give him an opportunity to take her own.

He did just that and Vada took advantage from his predictable move and slammed his head into the pool table, a sickening noise filled the space as his nose broke. She let him go and he fell to the floor in a large heap.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw a bald huge guy trying to move toward the exit undetected. She picked up a pool ball and the people cleared the way for her. Her hand grabbed the ball tightly and rolled her shoulders blade; moved her arm back and she threw the ball; elbow making slight contact with her side to give it an extra curve. The ball ricocheted with a blinding, straight into the back head of the man, and he dropped like a felled tree. There was a distinct metallic thump of a gun falling from under his coat as he hit the ground.

"Doesn't mean I won't."

Despite obliterating her opponents, she still maintained a fighting stance carefully studying the crowd, waiting to see if any other adversaries came forth to challenge her. She only relaxed her stance when she'd assessed that there was no immediate threat.

Watching the onlookers move away, she tilted her head from side to side an audible snapping pop rang out, as she released the tension in her neck. With a quick movement she bundled the notes into a roll and stashed them back down the front of her shirt. Walking with a confident grace she made her way towards the door, passing by Alec as she did so.

She showed no signs of having just taken on three guys single-handedly. She'd barely broken a sweat.

There was something about her demeanor though that he couldn't quite place at first – and then it hit him. She looked…Relieved? No…more like…_sated_. I think it was the _fight_ she'd wanted all along – the money was just a bonus. Interesting…

He watched as she walked out toward the table which she roused from, patiently counting out a period of time in his mind, before casually rising from his chair. He threw some money down on the counter, and tossed back the remainder of his drink, grimacing slightly as the bitter liquid burned his throat. Making his way to her table he felt a strange excitement pass through him. A tight smile broke across his features. This night had just got better.


End file.
